King Kong vs. Goliath
Description Watch as two giant beasts who are shunned by society duke it out for true superiority. Interlude Hiro: King Kong, the Eighth Wonder of the World... MBStarscream: And Goliath, the leader of the Gargoyles. Hiro: These two monsters are shunned by society and were sent to New York City. Now watch as they battle to see who is the superior monster. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. King Kong Hiro: In 1933, a film crew led by Carl Denham arrived on a ship called the Venture to shoot a film on an island called Skull Island. However, the natives of the island did not take kindly to the film crew's presence, and attacked them when they set foot on the island, killing a member of the expedition. MBStarscream: The crew returned to the Venture and remained on board, debating whether or not to return to the island and continue shooting. At night, the natives used small boats to get onto the Venture and kidnapped Ann Darrow, the leading lady. They brought her back to their village on the island and attempted to sacrifice her to the most famous monster ever to come out of America: King Kong. Hiro: King Kong grabbed the terrified Ann, then took her away into the jungle. King Kong took Ann to his lair, where she saw the remains of several of Kong's previous sacrifices. Ann tried to distract King Kong by dancing, which amused him. MBStarscream: When Ann became tired and refused to preform anymore, instead of eating her, King Kong just stormed off. I would have devoured her right there. Hiro: While King Kong was gone-- MBStarscream: Heh heh, that rhymes! Hiro: --Ann tried to run away, only to be pursued by Foetodon, a giant crocodile. When a Vastatosaurus Rex killed it and was joined by another member of it's kind, things got worse. Luckily, King Kong arrived just in time and fought the V-Rexes and eventually killed them after a long fight. MBStarscream: Grateful for Kong saving her life, Ann allowed herself to be taken by King Kong back to his mountain lair. Suddenly, they were attacked by a swarm of Terapusmordax, giant bats. As Kong fought the bats off, Jack arrived in Kong's lair and found Ann. The two of them retreated to the village, where Carl and the remaining members of the expedition were waiting. The crew used chloroform bombs to subdue Kong, knocking him unconscious on the shore. Denham then had a brilliant plan. Carl Danham: The whole world will pay to see this. We're millionaires, boys. I'll share it with all of ya. In a few months, his name will be up on lights on Broadway! Kong! The Eighth Wonder of the World! Hiro: Kong was taken back to New York on board the Venture, and was placed in chrome steel chains and put on display inside a Broadway theater where he faced down a force scarier than himself: Man. King Kong breaks free of his chains and rampages MBStarscream: Fleeing with Ann Darrow like any other misunderstood star would, he climbed the Entire State Building prior to his tragic downfall, if you get if I'm saying. King Kong falls off the Empire State Building to his death. MBStarscream: (Sniff) Hiro: King Kong is about 15.24 meters tall and he weighs 50 tons. That's much bigger and heavier than a normal gorilla. MBStarscream: His strength and durability also surpasses a normal gorilla's. He can effortlessly lift and throw rocks, cars, even dinosaurs, and can tank V-Rex bites to the arm and survive being shot by F8C-5 Helldiver Navy planes. Hiro: King Kong is also quite intelligent. He makes use of environmental objects like trees or rocks when fighting, and even when overwhelmed by more powerful or more numerous opponents he can think on his feet and find a way to win. Kong also demonstrated the ability to understand and use sign language to Ann. MBStarscream: King Kong exhibits impressive agility, as he can jump over great distances and land on his feet. Hiro: King Kong can also climb the Empire State Building with little effort. The Empire State Building has about 102 floors and stands up to 443 meters tall to the tip. Which means King Kong effortlessly climbed a 443 meter tall building while holding a human. MBStarscream: He defeated not one, not two, but three ''Vastatosaurus Rexes while he was holding Ann Darrow. ' Hiro: Unfortunately, King Kong has his limits. Even though he survived being shot by planes, he still died from his injuries. He has also been knocked unconscious by chloroform bombs. '''MBStarscream: But believe me, the last thing you'd want to do is piss off the Eighth Wonder of the World. King Kong snaps a Vastatosaurus Rex's jaws open, steps on it and proceeds to pound his chest while roaring in victory. Goliath Hiro: In the year 994 A.D., a clan of gargoyle warriors led by Goliath formed a partnership with a Scottish kingdom. At night, they would protect the castle from invaders and they themselves would be protected by the humans during the day, since gargoyles turn to stone in sunrise. MBStarscream: I'm sensing a pattern here. Hiro: Unfortunately, they faced prejudice against the very humans they protected due to their beastly appearance. Princess Katharine: We are most seriously displeased to allow beasts in the dining hall. Magus These are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with them MBStarscream: Most of Goliath's clan was smashed to bits, and those that survived were placed under a curse that sealed them in stone forever. Hiro: However, the curse would broken if the castle literally rose above the clouds. Then one thousand years later in 1994, businessman Xanatos had all the stones and foundation of the castle moved from Scotland and on top of his skyscraper in New York City that poked above the clouds. MBStarscream: Man, I wish buildings were that convenient! Hiro: It worked, and the curse was broken, awakening the gargoyles awoke once more. Goliath was then tasked in leading his clan into the modern day world. MBStarscream: Instead of going on a destructive rampage, Goliath adapted quite fast. Hiro: Naturally as a gargoyle, Goliath has the ability to glide on the wind. But there's a catch: he requires an elevated point to start from, as he has issues taking off from the ground. MBStarscream: Lucky for him, he possesses enough stamina to scale giant skyscrapers from ground level without breaking a sweat. ''' Hiro: He is also strong enough to lift a car, create a small earthquake, and tear through steel with his bare claws. '''MBStarscream: He can keep up with foes who use rocket-propelled flight and survive a fall over 100 feet and even being nailed in the back by an anti aircraft round. Yep! Goliath survived being shot by a gun designed to destroy airplanes. Hiro: And even though Goliath looks like a brutal monster and certainly can be when angered, he's actually rather clever and wise. He was able to outsmart an all-powerful magical god named Oberon. MBStarscream: And when he's not fighting or struggling to have a relationship with a human detective, he's usually reading in his castle's library. Hiro: Unfortunately, during the day, he's a motionless stone statue, making him an easy target. Even when he's awake, Goliath puts himself in danger for the sake of others, regardless of the risk. MBStarscream: But in the night, say goodbye to whoever recently pissed him off. Goliath: You are trespassing. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, it looks like this is taking place in New York City. Both have the home advantage, but only one can end the other. MBStarscream: In the night. What, you thought this was gonna take place during the day? What are you, crazy? ---- Broadway theater, New York City King Kong 'snarled, tearing against his chains, displayed in a Broadway theater for all to see. The once mighty king of Skull Island was now on public display for all to ridicule. The flashing of cameras angered him, as did the shouts of the crowd. He put all his force into tearing at the chains and eventually broke free of one of them, startling the crowd. As an anonymous chorus girl screamed "Somebody! Somebody help me!", King Kong bellowed, the crowd was thrown into a panic. King Kong grabbed the chorus girl, but when he realized that she was not Ann Darrow, he threw her angrily. After breaking free of the other chain, King Kong leaped toward the panicking crowd, intent on taking out his pent up frustrations on those who had stolen him from his island home. ---- ''A random rooftop On a random rooftop, a stone statue that resembled a dragon of some sort was located. But it wouldn't stay as a statue for long. Suddenly, the statue began to crack and 'Goliath '''broke free and let out a monstrous roar. ---- ''The streets of New York City King Kong smashed out of the building, landing on all fours. As the people panicked, a car inadvertently crashed into King Kong (probably due to the driver's incompetence), eliciting an enraged roar out of him. King Kong slammed his fists down on the car repeatedly until it was destroyed. He continued his fierce rampage through the city until another shout of rage attracted his attention. He spun around to see Goliath staring him down, challenging him to stop the ape's rampage. Both ape and gargoyle faced each other, neither refusing to back down when one of them roared a warning. The two monsters then charged each other as they roared simultaneously. '''FIGHT! Unfortunately for Goliath, King Kong planted his fist into the latter's chest, forcing him to step back a bit. Before Goliath could retaliate, King Kong whirled to the side and a large, furry fist slammed itself into the side of Goliath's head. The gargoyle veered sideways, but pivoted to turn and face King Kong, who was advancing fast for a quick follow-up. He had just gotten close when Goliath met him with a powerful tail-swipe. It hit him full in the ribs and knocked him sideways, allowing Goliath to turn back around and greet him with a mouthful of teeth. King Kong roared in anger as Goliath's teeth sunk into his neck. King Kong pushed Goliath back and wrestled Goliath into a semi-headlock, then used his free hand to grab onto the gargoyle's upper jaw and pulled with all his might. Goliath's jaws slowly opened and, with a slight shift, he pulled his other arm free and sent Goliath falling back with a yelp in surprise. King Kong advanced on the gargoyle and seized his lower neck in one hand and his tail in the other. With a growl, he hefted Goliath up into the air and, with a grunt, tossed him away. The gargoyle tumbled across the ground like a rolling log until a car accidentally crashed into him. Goliath roared in fury, then charged King Kong once again. Rather than bite or claw at King Kong this time, he rammed into the ape with his head to shove him back. He then raised his clawed hand and raked it across King Kong's chest, earning a roar in pain from the Eighth Wonder of the World. King Kong's response to that was to pull back a hairy fist and plant an uppercut that sent Goliath reeling. Goliath got up, then realized that taking King Kong head-on might not be a good idea. He needed something to throw things in her favor and had a good idea on how to do just that. Goliath spotted a nearby building and ran towards it. King Kong, a bit startled and confused at this change in tactics, roared at his retreat and thundered after him. Goliath quickly climbed the building as King Kong pursued him. But unfortunately for King Kong, Goliath reached the top first. King Kong, not too far behind, continued to climb the building. He was ready to beat Goliath to a pulp... ...only to discover that Goliath was nowhere to be seen. King Kong was taken completely by surprise. Confused, he searched for the gargoyle, not understanding why he was gone when he was supposed to be on top of this building. Then, a roaring sound rang in King Kong's ears. The ape spun around and saw Goliath standing on the building behind the building that King Kong was standing on. King Kong's confusion quickly turned into anger as he glared at the gargoyle. He stepped back until he was at the edge of the building. He then ran at full speeds and leaped toward the building... ...but ultimately didn't make it. All King Kong could do was roar in rage as gravity pulled him down. He landed on the road with enough force to leave small cracks. Before King Kong could get up, a weight forced him down. King Kong then felt arms wrap around his neck. King Kong roared as he stood on his hind legs, Goliath holding onto him. As King Kong's enraged roars peeled his throat, the ape thrashed wildy, trying to force Goliath to let go. But Goliath wasn't going to do that anytime soon. King Kong fell onto his back, but Goliath still didn't let go. As his rage intensified by the second, King Kong grabbed Goliath's hands and forced them to release his throat. However, he felt teeth sink into the back of his neck. Blood flowed down King Kong's back as Goliath bit down on the back of the ape's neck. King Kong was berserk now. He rolled on the ground like a rolling pin, threw vehicles into the air hoping they would land on Goliath's head, slammed his fists on the ground repeatedly, pounced at nothing in particular, all while roaring and roaring and roaring. He had gone completely insane. Goliath was angry too. Why? Because King Kong was still alive. He would kill him right here, right now. He would save the city. Goliath tore a chunk of flesh out of the ape's back, exposing his neck bone and causing King Kong to roar even louder. Goliath bit down on the bone and applied more and more pressure until a sickening CRACK! '''was heard. King Kong collapsed instantly. Goliath grabbed the ape's head and tore it off of his lifeless body. He held his trophy in the air and let out a loud, victorious roar. '''FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: HOLY JALAPENA! ''' Hiro: King Kong may have held the size advantage, but sometimes, being bigger than your opponent only prolongs the inevitable. '''MBStarscream: Yeah, Goliath outclassed him everywhere else. Hiro: King Kong's durability allows him to endure V-Rex bites. While it is unclear how strong a V-Rex bite is, we can assume it is stronger than that of a T-Rex's bite force, which is about 3.5-23.5 metric tons. MBStarscream: Impressive, but not compared to Goliath who can survive lightning strikes, which can reach temperatures of roughly 30,000 kelvins! That's hotter than the freaking SUN! ''Plus, King Kong was killed by airplanes, while Goliath can survive being shot by a gun designed to ''destroy airplanes! Hiro: While King Kong spends his days wrestling dinosaurs, Goliath has spent decades defending his ancient castle and New York from vikings, thugs, magic beings, and ghosts. Therefore, Goliath is the more experienced fighter of the two. MBStarscream: While King Kong makes use of environmental objects in a fight, Goliath can outsmart all-powerful magical gods, so his cleverness trumped King Kong's. Hiro: Plus, Goliath can create small earthquakes, so King Kong's strength ultimately pales in comparison to his. Also, because he is a gargoyle, Goliath is able to glide, while King Kong lacks that ability. MBStarscream: And King Kong wouldn't wait to claim victory for one reason: he isn't tough enough to fight for 12 hours straight. That means that Goliath is a-head of King Kong. Heh heh heh! Hiro: Goliath wins. Advantages Goliath (Winner) * Has better durability * Is more experienced * Can glide, unlike King Kong * More clever * Stronger (Can create small earthquakes) * King Kong isn't tough enough to stand against Goliath for twelve hours straight Polls Who would you be rooting for? King Kong Goliath Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:'Universal vs. Disney' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Hero VS Anti-Hero Theme Category:Mascots Theme Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Original VS Homage/Ripoff Theme Category:'Rage/Anger' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Disney VS Warner Bros. Theme